Power Rangers-The Forgotten
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: Several years before Zordon recruited a team of "Teenagers with Attitude" to combat Rita Repulsa, he recruited another team of teenagers to take up the mantle of Power Rangers, a team that has been denied their place in the annals of history... until now.


**POWER RANGERS-BEFORE THE DUMPSTER**

_By Eugol Dlareg_

Legal disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers franchise, save what I create for this story. The Power Rangers franchise is owned by Saban, and was originally created by Haim Saban, based on properties created by Toei. This series is loosely based on _Chōjin Sentai Jetman_ which itself was loosely based on _Science Ninja Team Gatchaman_, which was created by Tatsuo Yoshida.

PROLOGUE

_In late summer 1993, an international space agency sent several space travelers to investigate a new planet that mysteriously appeared in orbit between Earth and Mars. During their investigation, the space explorers inadvertently released the dreaded Rita Repulsa. After the release of Rita and her minions, Zordon, an inter-dimensional being on the side of good, directed his robotic assistant Alpha 5 to recruit five "teenagers with attitude" to defeat Rita Repulsa. These teenagers became what was believed to be the first in a long line of superheroes known to the world as "Power Rangers." However, contrary to what is believed, they were not the first. Several years earlier, another group of teenagers took up the mantle of Power Rangers..._

**PROLOGUE-SOMEWHERE IN DEEP SPACE, LATE JANUARY, 1961**

The prison capsule had been traveling through space for over 100 millennia, on a path specifically designed so that it would fly through space forever, never coming within a light year of a planet occupied by sentient life. At least that was the plan when the capsule was launched into space all those years ago. What those who designed the capsule's flight did not count on was a single asteroid, about the size of a golf ball. Flying through the vacuum of space, the asteroid struck the capsule, sending it off course...

**SUNNY HILLS COMMUNITY CENTER, SUNNY HILLS, CALIFORNIA **

**FEBRUARY 15, 1986 11:00 A.M.**

Jake Slater came into the main area of the youth center, wearing a gi with black jacket, white pants, and a white belt. He had a black gig bag, containing a black Gibson Les Paul strapped to his back. He came to a table where his friends Sean Griffin, Neville McIntosh, and Kimiko Takashi were sitting. "Hi Jake," Kimiko said. "You ready for your first karate lesson?"

"I have to admit, I'm a little nervous," Jake said.

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm afraid I'll mess up and embarrass myself," Jake said.

"You have nothing to worry about," Kimiko said.

"Of course not," a red haired girl the same age as Jake and his friends said. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail, and was wearing a red gi with a sleeveless jacket and pants tucked into black tabi boots, and a black belt.

"That's a relief," Jake said, as the girl walked away.

"I just have to do something with my guitar during my lesson," Jake said.

"We'll keep an eye on it for you," Neville said.

"We know how much that guitar means to you," Sean said.

"Thanks guys," Jake said, handing the guitar over to his friends.

A few minutes later, Jake was warming up with the rest of the class. After warming up and stretching, the sensei put the class through their paces. Jake tried to keep up, watching the rest of the class to try to figure out what to do, but his inexperience showed through. After a couple minutes, the sensei stopped the class, and whispered something in the ear of the girl Jake saw before class. "Just relax," she said, approaching Jake. "Sensei doesn't expect you to be Bruce Lee your first day."

"It's kind of hard to figure out what I'm trying to do," Jake said.

"That's what I'm here for," the girl said. "Besides, everyone else has been here for at least the last few weeks. If it makes you feel any better, I can work with you one on one to get you up to speed."

"You'd do that?" Jake asked.

"That's what I'm here for," the girl said. "The first thing I want to teach you is sensei's number one rule: never be afraid to ask anyone for help. By the way, my name's Julie Scott."

"I'm Jake Slater," Jake said.

With Julie working with him one on one, Jake quickly learned a few basic blocks and strikes. When the class ended, he bowed to her, and bowed to the sensei before leaving the class area. "Hopefully next time I won't look like a total fool," Jake said.

"You actually did pretty good for your first lesson," Julie said.

"Thanks," Jake said. "I think I'm going to grab a shower."

"Good idea," Julie said. "Meet you back here in 15?"

"Sure," Jake said.

Jake came out of the locker room 15 minutes later, wearing a black KISS t-shirt he bought at the concert he attended the previous week, with blue jeans and black high top sneakers. Julie came out of the girl's locker room wearing a Calgary Flames sweatshirt worn off one shoulder, faded skintight blue jeans tucked into white socks, and white leather sneakers. "So what do you have going on for the rest of the afternoon?" Julie asked.

"I was going to grab my guitar and head over to the music room," Jake said. "There's usually someone there to jam with."

"How long have you been playing?" Julie asked.

"Since I was 9," Jake said, as he and Julie walked to where Sean, Neville, and Kimiko were sitting.

"How was your first karate lesson?" Sean asked, as Neville gave Jake his guitar.

"Pretty good for a first timer," Julie said.

"Julie," Jake said, "these are my friends Andre and Kimiko, and Sean. Guys, this is Julie, she's in my karate class."

"Nice to meet you," Kimiko said. "You guys hungry? We were about to get some burgers from the snack bar."

"I could really go for a burger," Julie said.

"And I don't feel like jamming on an empty stomach," Jake said.

**MEANWHILE, ON THE MOON...**

The prison capsule crash landed on the moon, roughly 100 kilometers from the Sea of Tranquility. As the capsule landed, the sole occupant, an evil sorceress named Morrigan Le Fey was released from the stasis field that she had been imprisoned in all those years. "Ain't that a bitch," Morrigan said. "I get awoken from suspended animation in the middle of a good dream. Anyways, might as well find out where I am." She exited the capsule, and looked around, finally noticing Earth in the sky. "Hmm, a planet," she said. "I wonder if it's habitable." She waved her hand, and images of daily goings-on in various cities appeared in front of her. "Sentient life, as well as civilization. All the better for me to take over." She waved it again, and the images disappeared, to be replaced by a palace. "I'm back in business!" Morrigan announced as she entered the palace, as loud and proud as she could. "Draevyn!" she called.

"I'm here, your evilness," said a tall, skinny man who looked like he would have trouble lifting a bag of feathers, which, ironically enough, was Draevyn's greatest strength, as it caused opponents to underestimate him. "What is your bidding?"

"Assemble the Druids," Morrigan said, pointing to Earth in the sky. "Now that I'm free, I'm going to conquer that planet out there."

"You mean Earth," Draevyn said. "There might be one little problem with that."

"What's that?" Morrigan asked.

"Zordon of Eltar," Draevyn said. "He's the protector of this planet."

"That might cause a problem," Morrigan said. "Why don't you go out and see what he's up to."

**A HIDDEN CITADEL ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF SUNNY HILLS**

Gargarax was busy going over his daily report when the alarm went off. He went over to his computer, looked at the readout that was being printed, and pressed a few buttons. A cylindrical crystal column at one end began to glow purple, and a large, floating, holographic head appeared. "Gargarax," the head said.

"I'm sorry I had to call you like this," Gargarax said, "but this is big."

""Why did you contact me?" the head asked. "And what do you mean, this is big?"

"Morrigan Le Fey," Gargarax said. "She somehow escaped captivity, and has set up shop on the moon."

"She's likely to try to conquer Earth," the head said. "I need you to execute Protocol 49-J."

"You don't mean..." Gargarax said.

"I do mean,,," the head said.

"Teenagers," Gargarax and the head said in unison.

"How many do you need?" Gargarax asked.

"I need five," the head said. "They need to be between the ages of 15 and 17."

**SUNNY HILLS COMMUNITY CENTER**

Jake Slater, Julie Scott, Sean Griffin, Neville McIntosh, and Kimiko Takashi had just finished eating, and were talking. "I've seen you at school before," Julie said to Jake. "In fact, I've seen all of you, but never talked to any of you before."

"I thought you looked familiar," Jake said. "All through class, I couldn't remember where I'd seen you before, but I realized we go to the same school."

Before any of the teenagers knew what happened, the 5 of them were teleported away to the citadel where Gargarax was monitoring the activities of Morrigan Le Fey.

"What just happened?" Kimiko asked.

"Where are we?" Neville asked.

"You're in my command center," Gargarax said. "And as for what you're doing here, I brought you here, on orders from my superior."

"And who would your superior be?" Kimiko asked.

"That would be me," the floating head said. "I am Zordon, an interdimensional being from the planet Eltar. My assistant Gargarax and I brought you here because Earth needs you."

"Needs us for what?" Jake asked.

"Please observe the view-screen," Gargarax said. As the teens turned to observe the screen, an image of Morrigan Le Fey appeared. "This is Morrigan Le Fey," he continued. She's an evil sorceress who has recently escaped from eternal confinement in space."

"I have a question," Julie said, holding up her hand.

"And what is it, Miss Scott?" Zordon said.

"Okay, now I have two questions," Julie said. "But seeing as I have a feeling you'll get to my second in due time, I was wondering how you planned to confine her in space forever."

"She was placed in a suspended animation chamber, and the chamber was placed aboard a rocket, and the rocket was launched into deep space on a trajectory that was carefully planned so that it would not come within a light year of an inhabited planet," Gargarax said. "Unfortunately, it must have collided with an object in space that changed its trajectory. She wound up on the Moon, and she has set her sights on conquering Earth."

"I missed the part where this has anything to do with us," Kimiko said.

"I was getting to that," Zordon said. "The five of you will be fighting Morrigan Le Fey and her minions."

"How are we going to fight an evil space sorceress?" Chris asked.

"With these," Zordon said, as Gargarax pressed a button on his console. As he did, a device which resembled a wristwatch appeared on each of the teen's wrists. "These are your power morphers, they will allow you to access your new powers."

"Powers?" Jake asked. "What do you mean, powers?"

"You will become a team of superheroes known as the Power Rangers," Zordon said. "To activate your power, first activate your morpher by flicking your wrist, and hold it in front of you, touch the face, and call out the name of the bird which you represent. Jake Slater."

"Yes," Jake said, as he stepped forward.

"You will be the black Ranger," Zordon said. "You will be represented by the raven. Neville McIntosh."

"What?" Neville asked.

"Neville, you will be represented by the condor," Zordon said. "You will be the green Ranger. Sean Griffin."

"Here," Sean said.

"You will be the Blue Ranger," Zordon said. "You will be represented by the falcon. Kimiko Takashi."

"Reporting as ordered,," Kimiko said.

"You will be the Pink Ranger," Zordon said. "You will be represented by the swan. Julie Scott."

"I suppose I'm going to be the Red Ranger," Julie said.

"Why is it you suppose that?" Zordon asked.

"I noticed a pattern," Julie said. "Jake's wearing a black T-shirt, and you make him the Black Ranger. Neville's soccer jersey is predominantly green, you make him the Green Ranger. Sean's shirt is blue and white stripes, you make him the Blue Ranger. Kimiko's wearing a pink dress, you make her the Pink Ranger. And I'm wearing a red sweatshirt, so that obviously means I'm going to be the Red Ranger."

"You are correct," Zordon said. "You will be represented by the eagle."

"I suppose that means I'm supposed to be the..." Julie said, before being cut off by Neville.

"Yo, Wizard of Oz," Neville said, interrupting Julie. "There's something you forgot to take into consideration."

"And what would that be?" Gargarax asked.

"The fact you never asked any of us if we wanted any part of this," Neville said, storming off.

"I suppose this means one of us should go talk to him," Julie said.

"I say we all go talk to him," Jake said. "Try to talk some sense into him."

"And some manners too, while we're at it," Kimiko said.

"Agreed," Sean said, as they followed Neville outside the command center.

"What?" Neville asked, when he noticed the other teenagers had followed him outside the command center.

"If you're not going to join the team," Jake said, "the least you could do is apologize for how rude you just acted in there."

"Sure, I'll go apologize to the giant floating head," Neville said, "just as soon as he apologizes for basically kidnapping us and making us fight some intergalactic space witch and her minions."

"Oh, and I suppose if he had come to you and said "Hey Neville, why don't you let me give you superpowers so you and your friends can fight an evil sorceress who's just woken up from being in suspended animation for the last 100,000 years," you would have told him to go fuck himself," Julie said.

"I never said I would have in that circumstance," Neville said. "It would have been nice to have a choice."

"Oh really," Draevyn said, as he appeared in a puff of red smoke. "They send children to fight my queen."

"Who're you calling children?" Julie asked.

"The life of the oldest man who ever lived on this planet is to you an eternity," Draevyn said, "but to me his entire life is but a single beat of my heart."

"So you're old," Jake said.

"But if you serve Morrigan Le Fey," Kimiko said, "the five of us will see to it that you don't get much older."

"I think not," Draevyn said. "Druids attack!"

As Draevyn yelled his command, a hole opened in the fabric of space and time, and a wave of Druids, each wearing a hooded robe, emerged from it and attacked the teens. The teens tried to fight back, but were overwhelmed by sheer force of numbers. They eventually found themselves up against the face of one of the cliffs surrounding the citadel. "So what do we do now besides get our butts handed to us?" Sean asked.

"What about those doohickies the giant floating head gave us?" Jake asked. "Didn't he say they would give us powers?"

"Of course," Julie said. "Everybody activate your morphers."

"Check," Jake said, as everybody flicked their wrists, and the faces of their morphers transformed from watch faces to a bird motif. "It's Morphin Time!" Julie yelled, and they all touched the faces of their morphers.

"Raven!"

"Condor!"

"Falcon!"

"Swan!"

"Eagle!"

Each of the teenagers found themselves clad in skintight long sleeved white shirts, with a "V" across the front and back, with a stylized bird design across the chest, with the wings over their shoulders, gloves and boots that extended to just above the knees, and helmets, all in their respective Ranger colors, with Jake, Sean, and Neville wearing trunks in their respective Ranger colors, and Kimiko and Julie wearing miniskirts in their respective Ranger colors. Their helmets, while in their respective colors, had wings on the sides, outlined in white, with black visors, and beaks on the front, incorporated into the visors. Each of them had a white belt, with a buckle in their respective colors, with a white holster on their right hip, holding a laser blaster in their respective colors.

"Oh yes," Jake said, as they transformed. "I can feel the power."

"We all can," Neville said. "I bet I can take all these Druids on myself."

"We're a team," Julie said. "And we'll act like one."

"Right," the others said, as they charged back into battle.

They went into battle, and found that not only were they much more powerful, but Kimiko, Sean, and Neville, who had no training in hand-to-hand fighting, and Jake, who had one lesson in karate, found themselves somehow fighting like masters, while Julie found her skills had been enhanced as well. "It's uncanny," Sean said. "It's like we instinctively know how to fight."

While their newfound abilities gave them an early advantage, the fact they were still greatly outnumbered quickly negated their advantage. "Hey guys," Kimiko said, unholstering her blaster, "we have ray guns, I think we should use them."

"Great idea," Julie said, as she and the others unholstered their blasters, and began shooting their foes.

Using their blasters, the team made quick work of the Druids, and when the last one fell, they all took aim at Draevyn. "I believe this is my cue to take my leave," Draevyn said, disappearing before any of the Rangers could fire a shot at him.

"Too bad he got away," Kimiko said.

"I have a feeling we'll have another crack at him soon," Neville said, as they were teleported back to the Citadel.

As the Rangers returned to the Citadel, they transformed back to their civilian identities. "We were sure lucky this time," Sean said.

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it," Julie said.

"I have to agree with you," Zordon said. "I know it was your first time working together, but you made as fine a team of superheroes that have ever existed."

"I don't know about the rest of you," Jake said, "But I think we can do a lot of good together."

"I agree," Julie said. "I'm in. How about the rest of you?"

"Count me in," Jake said.

"I guess this means I'm the Blue Power Ranger," Sean said.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier," Neville said.

"Apology accepted," Zordon said.

"Good," Neville said, "Because now that I'm the Green Power Ranger, I want us to not be on bad terms."

"I don't know," Kimiko said.

"You have doubts?" Gargarax asked.

"I just don't think the five of us can make all that much of a difference," Kimiko said.

"I don't think we can make a difference," Jake said, "I know we can."

"Don't forget," Gargarax said, "It won't just be the five of you. Zordon and I are here for you, and you will have other allies that will reveal themselves in time."

"And the blasters you wielded in your last battle aren't the only weapons at your disposal," Zordon said. "You have other weapons and equipment which will become available to you when you need them,"

"In that case," Kimiko said, "I'm in."

"Now listen carefully, this is very important," Zordon said. "There are three rules you must follow if you wish to remain Power Rangers. The first rule is, never use you powers for personal gain, Second, never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces it. Third, only reveal your identities as Power Rangers when absolutely necessary."

"I speak for all of us when I say this," Julie said, "we accept."


End file.
